Kaieda
Kaieda (海江田 Kaieda) is the teacher of Class 6-1 at Kamohashi Elementary. She dislikes Yabe. Appearance & Personality Though she is a strict and respected teacher, she has a complex about her age, because she is almost 30 and is still unmarried. As she is over the age of 25, she worries that no man will want her and she often despairs as if her life is over, taking out her anger on those around her. It doesn't help that the kids in 6-3 keep pointing it out; they go so far as to nickname her "Thirty" and constantly ask her if she's gotten married yet. She believes herself to be the opposite of Yabe; she is strict and stern, while he is weak and accommodating. Even so, Class 3 frequently gets the better of her and she has repeatedly declared that class to be unmanageable, in no small part thanks to Yabe's lax attitude toward them. Relationships Satoshi Yabe She dislikes Yabe, whom she believes to be immature and childish. A recurring scene in the manga features Kaieda ranting at Yabe in the faculty office while he passively listens. Appearances Manga Kaieda appears in the background of a handful of early chapters. Notably, she is among the girls in Chapter 27 trying to show their underwear to Satou, thinking that they can become his girlfriend that way. She is formally introduced in Chapter 127, when Kaieda substitutes for Yabe when he is out sick. Unfortunately, Futaba loses her voice on this day and uses written notes to communicate. Kaieda decides to ignore her when Futaba writes a note that says she likes breasts, but it later becomes a problem when Futaba needs to go to the bathroom and Kaieda keeps ignoring her. During gym class, she reads aloud Futaba's notes and she is forced to run 50 laps around the track when the students think she is stating that herself rather than reading one of Futaba's notes. After she finishes running she falls on Satou, which makes the Hopeless Squad attack her. The next day Yabe returns to school and a battered Kaieda asks him what he does to survive his class, much to his confusion. Anime She makes a brief appearance in Episode 1, along with the teachers when Yabe and Kuriyama are presented. She makes her debut in Episode 7 of the second season. Much like in the anime, she fills in for Yabe in class three and comes into trouble whilst dealing with Futaba, who is using written notes as she has lost her voice. Later she has to run 50 laps after a misunderstanding with Futaba's notes. While running, Kaieda starts complaining that her best friend is already married and has a child. While her friend envies Kaieda's lifestyle, Kaieda comments that her life is not as great because she is old, the students are troublesome and the male teachers are weirdos (she points out Noda and Yabe). When she is about to give up running, she is cheered on by the students of 6-3, which motivates her to finish the 50 laps and she finally faints on Satou, causing her to be attacked by the jealous Hopeless Squad. Trivia *A running gag is that people immediately seem to know her age, much to her horror. *In a readers poll celebrating 300 issues of Mitsudomoe, she came in 8th place. (beating 6-3's regular teacher Yabecchi in 15th) Category:Characters